megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (character)/Other media
This is a list of all appearances of the original Mega Man in other media. Television Captain N: The Game Master Mega Man's first animated appearance was as a main character in the 1989 series Captain N: The Game Master, which features a myriad of characters that had appeared on Nintendo consoles up until that time. Mega Man: Upon a Star A three-episode Japanese anime OVA titled Mega Man: Upon a Star was produced in 1993 in an attempt to help spread information on Japanese culture. In it, Mega Man crosses paths with his adversary, Dr. Wily, while learning various facts about Japanese society, and receiving occasional help from Proto Man. ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) He also appeared as the main character of the animated Mega Man TV series created by Ruby-Spears, where he looks and acts more like a teenager than a kid. He is voiced by Ian James Corlett. ''Mega Man: Fully Charged Mega Man appears in Mega Man: Fully Charged, with a sidekick named Mega Mini. This series is about the Mega Man known as Aki Light going to school while solving domestic issues and fighting dangerous Robot Masters. Film [[Mega Man (Fan Film)|''Mega Man fan film]] The Mega Man fan film directed by Eddie Lebron, Mega Man is played by Jun Naito. The film is mostly a faithful adaptation to the first game. ''Mega Man'' (film) Mega Man is stated to appear in this official flim, produced by 20th Century Fox. Comics and manga ''Mega Man Megamix Mega Man appears as the main character of ''Mega Man Megamix, as well as its companion story Mega Man Gigamix, and its remaster Mega Man Mastermix. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man is the protagonist from the comic book series. He also appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe and Sonic Boom during the crossovers Worlds Collide and Worlds Unite. Aside from those appearances, Mega Man had a cameo appearance as a statue in the cover of Sonic the Hedgehog #89 (only his torso can be seen, behind the title) and a spray painting in the introduction page of Sonic Super Special #10. He was also vaguely referenced a few times in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252. Other comics and manga Mega Man has also appeared in a number of other manga, including the mangas Rockman, Rockman World, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte, Rockman 10 -Extra F-, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rockman Battle & Chase, and Rock'n Game Boy. Mega Man had a cameo appearance in the Rockman X4 manga when Iris mentioned to Zero that when she and Colonel were created, they were originally planned to be one Reploid that had both power and kindness like a Reploid that saved Earth many times in the past. In the comics, he has appeared in Mega Man (from Dreamwave Productions), and Novas Aventuras de Megaman. He was also the main character in the Mega Man 2 novel. Mega Man made a one-time appearance in a German Super Mario comic book, where he and Dr. Light were helping Mario catch Wario who had recently committed a robbery. Category:Subpages